Static random access memory (SRAM) is a type of semiconductor memory that stores data in the form of bits using bistable circuitry without the need for refreshing. An SRAM cell may be referred to as a bit cell because it stores a bit of information. Memory arrays include multiple bit cells arranged in rows and columns. Each bit cell in a memory array typically includes connections to a power supply voltage and to a reference voltage. Bit lines are used for accessing a bit cell, with a word line controlling connections to the bit lines. A word line may be coupled to the bit cells in a row of a memory array, with different word lines provided for different rows.
The time taken to access an SRAM bit cell, e.g., for a read operation, may vary due to factors including the relative position of the accessed bit cell within the SRAM array, and variation in operational characteristics of SRAM components such as transistors in bit cells. Reliable estimation of SRAM timing characteristics is important for ensuring consistency in system components and high system performance.